Yule alcohol can be an excuse
by pukefacblacklol
Summary: Harry is forced to yet another event. Maybe it's the alcohol, maybe its how the moon shines but damn this was not how he expected it to go.


Harry always hated having to attend events, but as life would have it here he was attending another. Who ever said that after a war would a breeze was sure to be lying, it has been nothing but Harry being forced to do all sorts to keep "morale" up.

He knocked on the front door and was greeted by a house elf.

"Harry Potter" as he passed the invitation over.

"comes this way sir"

Harry never thought he'd come back here, but then again he never thought that Draco and would become such a good friend.

He made his way around the mansion following the house elf, taking him to the hall where the Yule ball was being held.

"heres your are Harry sir, the Yule is started", the house elf left him at the entrance to the hall bustling with people inside.

Harry tried his best to avoid attending a lot of these events over the years, but someone always managed to pull him in. This time thought Draco managed to bully him into coming along. Though it didn't take a lot for his friends to bully him into things, he'd still do anything for his friends and vice versa.

"Harry you made it, although you are a bit late."

"Hermione give him some credit, he was probably wanting a good quite night in like every year," Ron knew him oh so well, but it helped that Ron also wanted nothing but a good meal and a show on Yule.

"Ron, Hermione, how are you two?" Harry went in for the hug. When he hugged Ron he whispered "How bloody early did you get here"

"Too bloody early, we were the first here."

Letting go Harry gave Ron a pitting look but moved on through the crowd to say hi to everyone. He wished to get the mass greetings over and done with so he could find a nice quiet corner with a bottle of fire whisky to mull the evening over.

"Harry," Draco popped out of nowhere and gave Harry a bear hug.

"Almost didn't think you'd make it."

"With the hug you're giving me maybe I should have stayed away."

"Rude ," Harry looked over at George and raised an eyebrow.

"I may have helped with some strong alcohol to help him relax," Harry shook his head, when George and Draco got together it was a weird mix but they worked for each other.

"Of course you did."

"Harry you look well," George laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks George, as opposed to what, looking like death warmed over?"

"Well you do work too hard Harry, just get laid already."

"And we'll leave you alone now," George casually dragged Draco away.

Harry sighed, those two were a handful as it was, now with added alcohol, at least one was still sober.

The evening went on, with dinner served and dessert on its way, people mingling and talking about all sorts. Harry being dragged all over for conversation, sometimes he got saved by Ron and was able to have a breather, but that was the only rest he managed to get. But as everyone slowly got sloshed on the mulled wine and various concoctions of alcohol Harry managed to steal a bottle of fire whiskey and escaped to the balcony.

Harry placed a glass down and poured himself two fingers of scotch and proceeded to down the lot. Truthfully Harry looked at the bottle and was tempted to drink straight from it, but reframed just incase someone came out.

"Tough evening?"

Harry very nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard someone talk, he wasn't expecting anyone else to be outside hiding.

"Mr Malfoy, I wasn't expecting anyone to be out here."

Lucius Malfoy in all his glory was leaning up against the railings with a wine in hand.

"Why are you hiding out here, isn't this partially your Yule ball as well?"

"No, this is all Draco."

"Figures, that would explain the usage of white, snow and gold." Lucius couldn't contain his chuckle.

"It would, wouldn't. I thought that Wesley boy would have some control, but I do believe my son is good and getting his way."

"Isn't that with all Malfoy's?"

Lucius gave him a look that he wasn't sure about.

"And you boy wonder, why are you escaping the joy of Yule inside?"

"Would you believe me if I said it was just to be able to think for two seconds?"

"Maybe."

Harry chuckled just a little bit, poured himself another drink and looked up at the moon as Lucius was doing no so long ago.

"How's life been these past five years for you?"

"Difficult at first but I'm sure you know that, what part of my son and my life weren't in the tabloids."

"I'm afraid I never did look at any of those, I had enough with Rita when it was finally over and she thought it was best to do my biography without my say so. Had a very good lawyer help me keep everything out. But in turn haven't looked at one really since."

"Not even for you job?"

"Don't need tabloids for my job Mr Malfoy."

"Lucius, please, Mr Malfoy doesn't bring the happiest of memories at the moment," and in a quiet voice that made Harry almost miss it, he heard "especially from you." But with how quiet it was said Harry gathered he wasn't meant to have heard.

"Well then Lucius, it is," Harry raised a glass and drank some of the fire whiskey.

What didn't go amiss to Harry was the way the moonlight glistened off Lucius's hair, highlighting that there were a few hairs escaping their confines of his leather strap. It took a lot in Harry to not just pull it back into place, or just to touch it. Harry took another sip.

"Has George asked you the devastating question for all parents yet?"

"If you mean asking for Draco's hand in marriage, he has, and even managed to rope me into finding a ring befitting my son. Although he didn't need much help, picked the ring that my son would have picked himself."

"Guess George knows Draco through and through."

"One would hope so if he plans on marrying."

Harry agreed with a nod of his head and looking back out to the landscape. What he wouldn't give to find a love like his friends. Harry heard a clink of a glass being placed on the marble and some shuffling.

"Mind if a take some of that fire whiskey."

"Not mine to begin with, stolen from behind the bar."

"Still the rule breaker I see, I should report you to your boss," Lucius picked the bottle up and took a swig.

"And I should tell the world that Lucius can drink from a bottle like a commoner." This earned a slight whack to the back of his head from Lucius.

"Can still punish you if you try, the dungeons haven't been closed off."

"And I can still have you arrested if you try." Harry took hold of Lucius's hand with the fire whiskey, brought it to his lips and took a drink.

What happened next neither where sure what really made it happen, but it did.

Harry placed the bottle on the railing, probably missing the middle if the delayed shattering sound was anything to go by, but he was too caught up in kissing those lips that had the lingering taste of mulled spiced wine. It was intoxicating.

Harry walked the two of them back until Lucius hit the railing and lifted him so he sat in it. Another smashing sound came and Lucius was glad he didn't bring out the expensive glassware.

Lucius dug his hands into the short brown mess Harry called tamed hair, while Harry started undoing the leather strap keeping all the blonde locks together.

Before Harry could doing anything mores Lucius held Harry at arms length.

"What are we doing, I'm too old for this."

"Blame the alcohol," and with that Harry dove in for another kiss

Lucius couldn't fault Harry with excuse. It might also just be the alcohol talking. But he did not want whatever was happening to stop in this moment. Harry started to part his dress robes, and he wasn't going to make it easy with batting Harry's hands away. So Harry tried a different approach, sliding his hand up Lucius's legs. True to form he wasn't wearing trousers underneath, like the traditional wizard he was. Lucius could do much with that but moan. The warm hands sliding up his legs were sending jolts of electricity up, and he didn't want it to stop.

Harry paused his hands venture up the dress robes to step back for a moment a look. Lucius had his hair out in a mess with moonlight shining off it. Lips slightly puffy and wet from the kissing, eyes hooded. But what topped it all off was the moans coming out of him as Harry started messaging the thighs.

Lucius pull Harry back and circled his legs around Harry. Damn what people will say and see, he wanted this and he wanted whatever was happening now. Harry continued on his course up Lucius's legs and hooked his fingers over the underwear Lucius was wearing and pulled them down. Lucius adjusted his legs so the underwear could be fully taken off.

Finally lowering his hands to trace down Harry, Lucius attempted to undo Harry's pants to obtain the goods behind. He was at least glad to find Harry hard as anything, no whiskey dick here. Unfortunately he was finding it a bit difficult to undo the pants.

"What did you do to these pants," Lucius was just a tad annoyed.

"Buttons."

"Are you trying to contend with Severus with how annoying buttons can be?"

Harry smiled but helped undo his pants before returning to kissing Lucius and making sure he didn't just flip over the handrails.

Breaking the kiss Lucius trailed kisses down Harry's neck and dropped to his knees. It might have been awhile since he's done something so daring, but they were blaming the alcohol. If nothing else he'll blame his son for allowing his partner to Spike drinks, true or not.

Taking Harry in his mouth he was rewarded with a delicious moan. He smirked a bit, he still had the skill to make a man moan. Keeping a firm grip of the base Lucius played with the head of Harry's penis. Taking everything slow he took his time to see what Harry liked. A little teeth didn't seem to go amiss. Soon Harry braced himself on the hand rail and one hand curled in Lucius's hair. Harry found that Lucius definitely liked some tugging on the hair, which brought on moans that were wonderful on his dick.

Harry was nearing his climax but he didn't want it to end here with one of the best blowjobs he's had. He wanted a little more. So he tugged hard at Lucius's hair to pull him off. The minx stopped sucking but his hands didn't stop going up and down his shaft. Silver looked into emerald, lust shone between them. Harry pulled Lucius up by his hair and exposed his neck while doing it. Lucius let go of his dick and brought hands up to his shoulders.

"Play nice minx." Harry nipped at Lucius's neck.

"Then fuck me," Lucius looked right back at Harry despite having his head tilted by Harry via his hair.

"Fuck," Harry turned him around so he as braced against the handrails, the smooth marble under his hands.

Harry had to think with his alcohol lust drunk mind what the fuck the lube spell was, but he got there in the end and put two fingers into Lucius. The moans that followed did nothing to stave off his climax, but fuck it was worth it. Harry wanted to make sure he didn't hurt Lucius, but his stretching wasn't the best in the haste of things.

Sliding in Harry heard every gasp and moan out of Lucius, only problem was the volume. Harry didn't want to attract attention to the outside.

"Fuck, Lucius you are going to have to be a tad quieter or someone is going to come out and see what's going on."

Lucius didn't reply with words, seemingly speechless and just grabbed Harry's hand and put it over his mouth. Which helped to have Harry seated in deeper.

Harry didn't know why but he felt weirdly like he was using Lucius as a fuck toy with the way he was holding him. The true giveaway was the warmth of the body and the moans still escaping his camped hand over Lucius's mouth. Harry gave himself a moment to calm down before pulling out and pushing back in. He set a slow pace, liking the feeling of drawing out and pushing back in with Lucius's hungry hole trying to constantly keep him in. Shortly Lucius started pushing back a little hastily trying to quicken the mood.

"Did you want me to go faster," Harry pushed in a bit faster and harder making Lucius arc his back and moan deep. Lucius tried to nod his head but was denied the ability with Harry pulling out again and slamming back in.

"I didn't hear you Lucius, did you want me to go faster?"

If Lucius could form a word he would have chastised the boy but he would do well with a good glare and clenching his insides.

Harry moaned, "Fine your wish is my command." Harry slammed his hips forward.

Quickening his speed Harry relied on Lucius to keep him from going over the railings. The Yule songs drifting through were and interesting background to the slap of skin on skin, the sweet moans of Lucius been taken and Harry panting and trying his hardest not to explode too early. Harry thought he couldn't be the only one up some mischief, he leaned in and kissed the side of Lucius's neck and sucked. The subsequent moan and clench were rewarding enough.

"By merlin Lucius your moans are like music to my ears." Harry punctuated each word with a well deserved thrust on Lucius's prostate.

Lucius didn't want to end first so he tried his best to make Harry cum, but he could feel that he was so close. Harry did not help with making sure that most of his thrust ran true.

It was pretty soon that Lucius didn't hold on for much longer and coated the marble balcony with his cum and a horse scream escaping his mouth dampened by Harry's hand. Harry was not long after riding his euphoria out in Lucius. Lucius hands unclenched the hand rails, knuckles with a lingering white turning pink. Harry finally removed his hand from Lucius mouth with a string of saliva connecting them. Pulling out Harry rested his head between Lucius's shoulder blades catching his breath. Lucius bending over the railing a bit to catch his own. Harry was the only thing apart from the railing keeping him upright. His legs long ago lost the ability to keep him upright.

Harry lifted himself up and tucked himself in after a cleaning spell for the both of them. He pulled at Lucius's hair again and brought him up for one last kiss.

"The alcohol," Harry mumbled against Lucius's lips.

"The alcohol," Lucius smiled into Harry.

Knowing that the both of them have been missing for awhile and probably missed by now, they spent a bit of time trying to make it look like they did not just have sex out in the open, with a glass door and curtains sepapeting them and a hundred or so guests. Harry stated he'd go in first and let Lucius decide the timing of when he would reenter the hall.

"Harry there you are," George rushed up to him drink in hand. "Thought you bloody left without saying goodbye."

"I wouldn't do that George, Draco would hunt me down, and Hermione."

"Hermione is the scarier of the two."

"oooooi….. I...I resent that. I can be scary too ooooo." Draco all but slithered up to George using him as a pole to keep him upright. Although it didn't seem to be working well as bother were drunk as anything.

"Would you fight Hermione Draco."

A shocked look morphed into horror with a quick shake of the head.

"Then Hermione is scarier."

"Whe… ve yoooou been 'arry. Fff...find a good fuck?" Harry just shook his head and walked away. He wasn't going to prove Draco right.

Draco just looked at George like he was aghast that Harry would walk away from the conversation, so George did what he did best kept Draco distracted.

Harry went on to find his friends to say goodnight as it was nearing one in the morning, he was amazed that McGonagall was still going strong, while managing to keep a very hammered Kingsley upright. He found all that he wanted to say goodbye to, and now just needed to track down Hermione and Ron. He finally spotted Ron sitting down nursing a butterbeer and wandering over.

"Ron."

"Ah there you are Harry, sent Hermione looking for you awhile back but she couldn't find you, what did you get up to?"

"I just popped outside for some quiet."

"Well lucky you, I've only just managed to sit down myself mate. Butterbeer?" Ron lifted up an opened bottle to Harry. Who accepted and sat down waiting for Hermione to arrive.

When Harry saw here coming round he downed his bottle and started saying his goodbyes, but when he got to Hermione she could barely look him in the eye.

"Hermione?"

"You owe me Harry," she whispered in his ear. One look at her told him she found him alright.

"Thanks 'mione, lunch next week on me?"

"Make it breakfast too."

"Sure thing."

"oi why she getting free food?"

"Because Ron you cost too much to love through food." Ron couldn't fault Harry on that, he might jot know why Hermione scored free food, but he was sure she'd tell him later.

"I'll see you guys at your mum's tomorrow then," Harry waved his hand and walked out the archway.

Harry didn't get some five hundred metres down the hallway before he was dragged off to the side and pinned to the wall with a kiss.

"The alcohol, my quarters." Lucius dragged Harry off, and Harry followed like a loyal dog.

~O_O~

"Harry how can you be late for the lunch?"

"I don't know what you mean Ginny, I'm on time."

"Yes, but you normally are here earlier to help out."

"Just tired from the Yule ball yesterday."

"Fair enough, I did hear it went on for awhile." Ginny was struggling into a seat. Being seven months pregnant was not helping with her movability.

"Want some help there Ginny, or should I leave that to John?"

"If he asks you helped," as Ginny arbitrarily sat down hoping for a seat to still be there.

"So tell me Harry, find someone special yet?"

"Ginny you ask this every year, and the answer is still no."

"Well from what I hear from Hermione's hushed talk with Ron earlier, there potentially might be a special someone."

"A once off Ginny, you know me."

Ginny looked at Harry shook her head and proceeded to make him move food closer to her so she could make whatever her cravings asked.

Pretty soon everyone had arrived and lunch could start, but not without Draco staring at Harry every now and then.

After lunch had finished and everyone peeled off to do all sorts and catch up Draco dragged off to a secluded corner.

"Really Harry when I said you need to get laid, I didn't exactly say my father."

"Sorry Draco I have no idea what you are talking about."

"I saw you leaving the Manor this morning Harry, bloody Masi didn't let you leave without some breakfast."

Harry looked at Draco, so Draco saw him leave but didn't know about the balcony.

"OK so things happened, what of it, a once off isn't anything to get all angsty about."

"Once off, mate the way my father looked this morning and the way you seem up lifted I don't think this is a once off."

"Really now?"

"Really. I'm never calling you anything other than Harry, just keep that in kind."

"Alright son." That earned Harry a whack on the shoulder.

"Fucking prick."

Draco stuck his tongue out and walked away.

"Don't make me tell your father about this behaviour." That out a shocked look on Draco's face before he tripped over the couch.

But of course Hermione happened to also be passing by when the comment was made and she somehow put two and two together. He shocked look at Harry will probably be the best facial expression he's seen all year, bar Lucius blissed out face. Hermione looked between a laughing Harry and the embarrassed Draco for losing his grace for one second. Harry walked over to Hermione and patted her head and proceeded to lift Draco up off the floor.

"Calm down Draco, you have nothing to worry about I'm sure."

"Harry, how…. Really?" Hermione for the first time in ages was at a loss for words.

"Oh yes Hermione, I got to see him leave this morning."

"That's why you were late, and here I thought it was because of what happened during the party."

"What happened during the party." Draco was looking on with a bit of terror.

"Ahhhh, be glad you didn't go outside."

"Outside, OUTSIDE… HARRY HARRY….. YOYOU….. FATHER…...OUTSIDE."

"Calm down Draco you saw nothing."

"No Harry he didn't but I did, you better still be good for that breakfast and lunch next week."

"Good as the gold in my bank."

"Wait she gets free food?"

"You didn't see anything unsightly Draco, although what you guys did, brought a blush to my cheeks." Hermione fanned herself. "Of course once the shock wore off."

"Outside…. ImI'm talking to George." Draco obviously didn't want to be out done by his father and the golden boy wonder. Hermione and Harry had a bit of a laugh.

~O_O~

Harry was finally home after all the days events, dinner had just gone by and everyone was ready to burst from food. But Molly still managed to stuff dessert down everyone. He was pretty sure Fleur was ready to become one with the chair if Bill hadn't picked her up and carried her to their room.

Harry brushed off the floo powder and ash, with a swish of his hand he removed all the mess he created while fall out. Still could floo gracefully, but definitely got the hang of apperation with his job and all.

Harry made his way up the stairs to his room when he opened the door and there in the kiddie if his bed sat Lucius.

"The alcohol," he stated as he dropped his robe and made his way to the bathroom.

"The alcohol," Harry snorted, but he still followed discarding items of clothing before entering the bathroom.

"Happy Yule Lucius," and slammed the door closed.

* * *

Adding some ends notes for peeps. This story has not been beta'd so excuse my silly mistakes.

Yes I'm still going to continue my other stories I've just been Hella busy with life and work. I'm trying to finish my stories and post chapters :)

On another note, would anyone like more to this story/continuation?


End file.
